Hearts in Armor
by trutenfan
Summary: AU DBZ/DBGT. In an attempt to find liberation after a heart breaking event, Son Goten encounters a being that makes the Demi-Saiyan see a whole different light to the world. A world bent on the destruction of his own race. Specifically Trunks Briefs.


**HEARTS IN ARMOR**

_**Author's Note**__: First off, this is an AU version of DBZ/DBGT. DBGT should have rightfully been centered around Goten, but instead they brought his father in, only as a little kid. So in this story it's main focus centralizes around Son Goten and Trunks Briefs.__  
_

_Bebi/Baby is a Tsufuru Hybrid, that fought against Trunks, Goku, and Pan for a major arc in the Dragonball GT series. But after the encounter, ending his death in the eyes of the three Saiyans, he made his way to Planet Earth, and ultimately sought out a host. That host being Son Goten._

_Goten is substantially much stronger than he was in the series, being defeated by his niece, who has one-fourth Saiyan blood, compared to a Saiyan hybrid with half blood, didn't set right with me. So in restoring his pride, before Bebi infects him, he is as strong as Trunks, if not more, which you will see later in the story. The ages of Trunks and Goten also differ, as I find them ridiculous to be 27 and 28 as the time line suggests. In this Trunks is 20, and Goten is 19._

_This story will be a compilation of povs and actual story format._

_I would appreciate as many reviews as you can give, even if it's just to say "great chapter", it provides another source of inspiration._

_**Alerts**__: This story does contain the pairing Trunks/Goten, which means Slash. This fic won't turn to an "M" rating until later, so for now it will remain as "T".__:_ _AU DBZ/DBGT. In an attempt to find liberation after a heart breaking event, Son Goten encounters a being that makes the Demi-Saiyan see a whole different light to the world. A world bent on the destruction of his own race. Specifically Trunks Briefs. (Truten fic).  
_

_**Summary**__:_ _AU DBZ/DBGT. In an attempt to find liberation after a heart breaking event, Son Goten encounters a being that makes the Demi-Saiyan see a whole different light to the world. A world bent on the destruction of his own race. Specifically Trunks Briefs. (Truten fic).  
_

* * *

_Chapter One__: How You Left Things..._

Roaming back and forth, through outside of Trunks Briefs' office, Goten impatiently waited for the CEO of Capsule Corp. to arrive. He had to be the first one to tell Trunks about what happened to his father, being turned into a child, by cursed Dragon balls. Noticing the secretary staring at him, for what seemed like the hundredth time, he finally approached her desk and frowned.

"I'm sure I'm on a note somewhere, my name is Son Goten, I'm Trunks' best friend."

The secretary went down a list through Trunks' personal contacts, and who to allow access to wait in his office when he was in meetings. Goten realized it would be a short list, but he figured it would include him. As many times as Trunks and Goten spent together, why wouldn't Trunks want him to wait in his office, or tell his secretary about his supposed 'best friend'. They were practically inseparable.

"I'm sorry, Son Goten, you are not on the list. To be honest, I've never even heard of you. Would you like to make an appointment to see him?" The secretary opened up her book and pulled an appointment list up on the computer, acting like nothing was wrong, like this was an everyday occurrence. The tone in her voice was moderately pretentious and conceded.

Eyes widening, fists clenching, Goten grimaced as he turned around to leave. The nerve of Trunks, he didn't even mention him at work? Goten told all of his classmates and anyone he knew that his best friend was Trunks. Not for the status, but because he was truly happy and proud to have someone like Trunks in his life...

"Never mind!"

Goten burst out of the office, nearly breaking the door handle, from his newly accumulated frustration, as he swung open the door and then slammed it behind him, exiting.

"How could he? Do I really mean absolutely nothing to him? So much for friendship." He spoke quietly and crossed his arms as he headed for the roof.

"Chibi!" A shout came down from the opposite hallway, where the elevators were located. Of course Goten knew who it was, only Trunks had been the one to call him Chibi; ever since they were kids.

"CHIBI!" Trunks yelled after he stormed after him, grabbing him by the shoulders, once they reached the stairs. "Didn't you hear me, Goten?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Goten turned around and crossed his arms. "I don't know, Mr. Briefs. I forgot to make an appointment with you, since you obviously haven't told ANYONE around here that I'M your best friend!"

Lightly laughing, Trunks placed his hands behind his head, slightly leaning back. "Oh Goten, don't worry about that! I like to keep my personal life away from my business life. They don't need to know my relationship with you."

Goten still wasn't convinced, but the mention of a 'relationship' made him question a few things about Trunks. "Are...you embarrassed of me Trunks?" The instant hurt was revealed in Goten's voice which Trunks would recognize.

Trunks' look quickly changed into a frown seeing his chibi's reaction. "No, of course not, never! But forget about my secretary. Did you want to go to lunch or something? Or did you come to save me from my office." He said smiling and placing one of his hands on Goten's shoulder.

Through their whole lives, when ever Goten was upset, Trunks always tried to make him smile and to make him happy. It was like a part inside Trunks died when Goten was upset or suffering, the same for Goten towards Trunks.

A small smile crept up on Goten's face that was fighting to stay mad. "It's okay...Trunks...actually I came to tell you something." A small blush came to his cheeks as he saw Trunks' hand on his shoulder. Never before had he been flustered over the closeness of the two, but lately it had effected Goten.

"Well spit it out, Chibi!" Trunks said as curiosity moved the demi-saiyan to find out.

"My father has returned home from training with Uub, but on his way home, he was turned into a child again by the Black Star Dragon balls"

"What?! Are you serious?"

Trying not to get sidetracked, like he inherited from his father, Goten waved his hand, motioning Trunks to follow him to the roof.

"Dad wants Gohan, you, and me to go with him to recover the Dragon balls" Goten revealed and shoved the door open to the roof. It was obvious that it was rarely used, as he normally would barely push his hand to open it, but this time he actually used a bit of force.

"That should be easy, what, with all of us, it would take a couple of minutes?"

Laughing, quietly to himself, Goten shook his head as he turned around to face his naive best friend. "No, the Dragon balls were scattered all over the universe. If we don't find them all, and get them back to the Lookout, Earth will self destruct."

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and he gruntfully gasped as his eyes widened. "You're kidding!?"

"Would I joke about this?"

"Well, I guess not." He rubbed his chin lightly as he thought about going along on this journey. "I wonder what mom would think about this."

"She was the one that suggested it."

Bulma suggesting that Trunks leave his corporation to survey the entire universe for seven Dragon balls seemed completely insane, but Bulma was known to be unpredictable.

"When do we leave?" Trunks asked, fully aboard for this quest. Besides, it might be the vacation that he needed from his job.

"Today..."

Seeing Trunks walking towards the edge of the building, about ready to focus his ki and blast off into the air, prompted the younger saiyan to step in and stop him. Goten ran forward and grabbed Trunks' shoulder and turned him around.

"What's your deal? Let's go already."

Another arrogant remark from Trunks forced Goten to turn around. Maybe Trunks wouldn't be ready for what Goten was about to tell them, but how could he last a year keeping this a secret. It would eventually eat away at Goten.

"You know I love you Trunks, right?"

Brushing a finger against his nose Trunks let out an awkward laugh. "Of course, Chibi! But why all so serious? Is this about my secretary not knowing that you're my best friend?"

"No...that's not what this is about..." Goten lightly rubbed his nose as his shoulders shrugged slightly.

"Nevermind."

Waving a hand, Trunks levitated into the air, motioning Goten to follow him. "Hurry up, Chibi!"

"I'm such a coward...I'm suppose to be one of the strongest warriors in the entire universe, and I can't even tell Trunks...my best friend...how I feel." Goten's voice was low, filled with hurt and sadness. "I'll meet you there...there's something I need to run home and get."

"You better hurry! You don't want us to blast off without you!" Trunks replied with a light laugh and then disappeared into the distant sky.

"I'm an idiot..." Goten's shoulders tensed up and he took off, following slowly behind him. He needed time to recover, he knew Trunks would expect something was up, so he lied only to divert him enough time to recompose his emotions, and focus on what was important.

"Why does everything else always seem to become before this...shouldn't this be important on some level?"

* * *

Seeing her son, Bulma left Vegeta's side and stopped Trunks before he could enter the laboratory. She had to speak with him before he left.

"If this is about the company, I'm sure you can take care of it, right mom?!" Trunks responded instinctively, with a bit of a childish input on things. He wanted to go into space. Not only would it give him time with Goku and Gohan, but it would give him time to be with his best friend, the time that they needed. They could barely find anytime to see each other now. With Goten in college, and Trunks running a multi-billionaire company.

Shaking her head, Bulma pulled her son around the side of the building and rested one of her hands against his strong shoulder.

"No son, of course not."

A smile graced her face and she closed her eyes wondering if she should even be asking him this.

"Trunks, I know you want to go on this...mission...but I have to ask this. How is your relationship with Goten?"

Instantly confused and defensive, Trunks stepped back a moment as he moved his gaze from his mother to the ground. "What does that matter?"

"It's just...your father. He's been asking me about it lately. If you were still on Planet Vegeta, you probably wouldn't need me to ask you this. What are your intentions with Goten?"

"...Mom..." Trunks grumbled as he looked further towards the ground, wishing she hadn't asked this question.

Finally able to approach Bulma's laboratory, Goten landed a short distance from it and his famous, soft, warm, and welcoming smile appeared on his face as he took off running for it like he was a child again. As he made his way towards the door, but stopped when he heard Trunks and Bulma conversing. He slowly made his way towards them, but stopped before they would notice he was there. It may have been wrong, but he figured it would be more wrong to interrupt their conversation.

"He's just my friend! That's it!"

"Are you sure, Trunks? Nothing more?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm only asking because your Saiyan instincts...it's okay if you have feelings for him, Trunks."

"I don't! I could never like Goten more than a friend!"

"But Trunks...I've noticed..."

"NO!" Trunks finally screamed at his mother as his gi flared up and the grass moved from under them. "Goten means nothing!"

Tears streaming down his cheeks; horror, and pain, filled his face and within moments he was no where insight. After all, he means -nothing- to Trunks. He felt as if his heart was going to explode.

- _That was nearly year ago_ -

* * *

- _This is now_ -

All peace was restored on Earth as once again Goku saved the entire planet from ultimate destruction. Returning to Earth had seemed like a never coming event, but it finally came and the three warriors climbed out of the ship, in Bulma's laboratory.

Goten sharply turned his head as he saw his father and brother exit down from the ship. His heart raced with rage as the inner voice of a tyrant echoed in his young mind.

"Not yet..."

The voice hissed and whispered in his mind, cutting out his choice of right and wrong, cutting out his ability of control.

Goten's appearance had conspicuously changed over the course of a year. His normal long, spiky hairstyle was now fairly short and shaggy. The whole Son family wore natural black hair, but now Goten was starting to have pure silver, almost white hair strieks run through his hair. This was due to the Tsufuru, Bebi, being fused into Goten. He was wearing a silver gi outfit, that cut off around his shoulders, his arms completely bare, however he had long dark navy pants under his gi.

But despite the clothes and hair that of coursed changed, his actual unseen body changed as well. He had built up his body and increased the bulk of his size. He wasn't as muscular as Goku or Vegeta, but he came fairly close. If someone were to get close enough to see, they would notice the silver-gray scars that ran up from his upper arm to his chest, and the several new tattoos that covered his back. They were symbols from the Tsufuru race, but they appeared more as scars. In all actuality, they weren't tattoos at all, they were formed from the parasite within Goten.

The human emotions that were forming throughout the base of Bulma's laboratory made Goten's stomach ache, and his blood boil even more.

"Disgusting."

He leaned forward and followed the shadow covered hallway, exiting through the main entrance, slamming the door behind him. A wicked smile formed on his face as he heard the door crash and the gasps from all of his former family and friends.

"Idiots."

* * *

"Who was that?" Trunks asked in obvious curiosity and some dismay as he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Goten." Vegeta answered, with his usual arrogant tone.

"You're kidding, that was...Goten?"

Standing up to face his son, Vegeta crossed his arms and looked over at the pint-sized Goku. "Yes, that was Kakarrot's brat.Seeing the door slam, Trunks quickly dismissed everyone else and ran to follow his former best friend, to see what was wrong with him.

"What happened to him, Vegeta?" Gohan asked, with much concern for his baby brother. Seeing Goten's cold and emotionless expression, sent chills up Goten's spine.

"The only thing I can tell you is it happened a few months after you took off into space. I've noticed something about him lately, but I can't quite tell what it is. But it's something other than foolish human emotions." Vegeta in all honesty didn't have a clue what caused the rapid, and sudden change from Goten. Aside from his looks, his power level had increased dramatically, which was all Vegeta cared about.

"It's probably because my brat, refused Kakarrot's."

* * *

"Goten!"

Halting his exit, Goten stood with a devilish smirk on his face as the voice in his head soon kicked in.

"_Perfect..._"Goten could hear every foot step in his mind, every beating pulse from Trunks' heart, as he crept closer.

Reaching a hand out, Trunks tried to place it on Goten's shoulder to try and stop his friend so they could talk.

Goten sensed the action long before Trunks even thought to make it.

Grabbing Trunks' wrist, Goten twisted it back, gliding with it at incredible speed, flipping Trunks down to the ground."_Not yet, Goten..._"

The voice whispered as it sensed Goten's urge to destroy Trunks. For months he had resisted in destroying Vegeta, Bulla, and Pan, but knew he wouldn't be able to until the 'voice' told him to. Goten was oblivious to the fact that he was under the control of Bebi, he referred to it as his inner conscience.

Grunting with pain, Trunks grabbed his wrist as he slowly made his way to stand up. "GOTEN, what the hell?!" He lashed out.

Seeing the pain that he inflicted on Trunks, and the struggle of emotions coming from him, something switched inside Goten as the voice was suddenly blocked out. "Trunks! I'm sorry!" A voice called out, that seemed much more pure, innocent, and light.

But unfortunately for Goten, the voice was too powerful to overcome the true nature of the boy seeing pain in his best friend. "..." He struggled to regain control but managed to turn around and take two steps forward. "Sorry you're so pathetic!"

Sensing almost two different voices, Trunks was confused by Goten's actions. One minute, he saw Goten as completely cold and away from him, the next it was his Chibi, as close as they were before Trunks left. "What's wrong with you...?" It honestly petrified Trunks, seeing Goten like this. He had never seen such a cold and ruthless expression.

The voice inside Goten only stayed to allow Goten some ounce of a will to live. If the host died, soul or not, so would Bebi.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you come?" A light blush came over the lavender haired saiyan and he lightly grunted trying desperately to confess how much he had missed Goten over the past year. "It was suppose to be -our- vacation."

"Vacation?" Goten's rage erupted and he grabbed Trunks' throat, shoving him into the wall of the outer laboratory. "VACATION?!"

Goten thrust his fist into Trunks' stomach, letting go of his neck, as he let the slightly taller one fall to the ground. "Goten means nothing!"

Reciting Trunks' own words, Goten witnessed Trunks face turn three shades white as the realization that Goten had heard the conversation finally reached Trunks.

"I mean everything, it's you who means nothing. Soon you will see that." Goten turned around and only seemed like a fading image as he disappeared from sight.

"Goten..." Trunks whispered as he held onto his aching stomach.

Looking up, Trunks heard a whisper and tried to find the source of it. But the shrieking cry made him shiver and tears dwell up in his eyes.

"Stay the HELL away from me!" The part of Goten that was still in control was the part of him that was still being tortured, from the way Trunks had left things. Which is what Bebi originally latched onto, and sensed The deep power within.


End file.
